


Everything is blue

by 247_series



Series: the tales of two girls and their hair [1]
Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, crisana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/247_series/pseuds/247_series
Summary: joana's plan to surprise cris goes wrong or does it not? i was just missing tamara's blue hair and got inspired while listening to halsey - hence the title





	Everything is blue

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://247-series.tumblr.com)

Joana’s parents were out of town for the weekend and she had invited Cris to come over and spend it with her. On saturday morning she went to the grocery store to buy some food, she wasn’t planning on letting Cris get anywhere near the kitchen after what had happened at her house. Joana was wandering throughout the aisles when something caught her attention: a bright blue hair dye. She had wanted to change the color of her hair for a while now and not having her parents around was the perfect opportunity to do so. Maybe she could surprise Cris, if she hurried and got home before her, Joana could paint her own hair and wait for her girlfriend’s reaction.

**From Cris, To Joana (10:30):** [sent a picture]

**From Cris, To Joana (10:32):** i’m almost there 🐸

So, surprising Cris was out of the question, but she still needed to head home quickly otherwise the other girl would have to wait for her by the entrance of her building and Joana knew she wasn’t the most patient one.

Once she was back, Joana heard the bell ringing and she barely had time to put the groceries down on the counter. Next second she was opening the door, a welcoming smile on her face matched by the one forming on Cris’ lips. They didn’t say a word, Joana merely dragged her inside and cupped her face, placing a tender kiss on the girl’s forehead. Cris didn’t pull back, instead she hugged Joana in a tight embrace, arms resting on her shoulders, Joana gripping her above the waist.

*

Joana was before the stove, stirring the boiling pasta while Cris, seated at the countertop, was following her every move, hypnotized by how comfortable the other one seemed. Joana had her hair up in a ponytail, which was rare, but the weather demanded it, so Cris couldn’t help but to stare at her neck. She felt her body quiver to Cris’ touch who hugged her from behind, her breath making Joana’s skin tingle below her ear.

“Weren’t you going to tell me?” Joana turned around to face her, not understating what Cris was even talking about until she saw what was on her hand.

“It was supposed to be a surprise, but you came earlier than I expected.”

“A surprise, huh?” Cris grabbed her hair until their mouths were almost too close but not close enough “I’m going to miss the purple”.

“I can always paint it back, you know?”

“Venga, I’ll help you with it while we wait for the pasta to be ready” Cris reached her right hand to Joana who guided her to the bathroom.

*

“A ver Cris,” Joana frowned her eyebrows, trying to hold back a laugh “¿qué haces?”.

“I'm painting your hair.”

“Guapa you're painting my hair, my neck, my ears...” she looked over at her through the bathroom mirror, thrilled at the sight of Cris’ big eyes widening “this is like the oregano disaster all over again”.

“You're never letting that go, are you?” Cris raised her hands, with gloves covered in paint, and came closer to Joana with a daring expression plastered all over her.

“Don't you dare Cristina Soto Peña!” Joana immediately got up off the chair she was on and tried to run away from her girlfriend, who cornered her at the sink.

“Give me a kiss then.”

“Ok Cris,” her face was serious “put your arms down and take off the gloves... slowly”, but her voice didn’t sound anything but calm. “One kiss and then you let me finish-” Cris was already kissing her all over her face by the time Joana stopped talking.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated even if it's criticism


End file.
